Classmates
by weightlessmist
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is the new kid in school. So is Rukia Kuchiki. And Renji. And anyone else who decided to tag along. How will the seemingly normal lives of a group of High school Freshman be changed? Read and discover how. R&R plz! Chapter 1 up!


Bleach: Classmates

By animegirl94

**AUTHORS NOTE: ****This is the first fanfic I have written in awhile… it is actually based off a mini-comic series thing my friend Jen and I made during school. :)**** Its basically this- when me and her are bored… things come into our minds that aren't exactly… normal… thus thinking and pretending that random anime characters, (such as Ichigo Kurosaki, Yuki Sohma, and Ranma Souatome) go to our school. Yes, we are weird and yes, we do have problems. Anyways, ENJOY! **

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, OR ANY OF THE OTHER ANIME/ THINGS THAT ARE MENTIONED IN THIS FANFICTION AND MOST LIKELY NEVER WILL.  
**

I walked down the new school's main hallway as a prisoner walks to his execution- condemned to death. Except thankfully this were only a social death and not a true leaving of the world.

I'm a freshman in high school when this story is taking place- the first day of the rest of my life as a social outcast (except for from my small group of amazing friends), a heartbroken sister, and a Shinigami- so I should start at the beginning.

I could not find anyone on my first day that I knew, not even the weird Goth kids who usually sat in the back of the classroom who I conversed with on occasion. The school was filled with only upperclassmen, children from other schools I had never met before, and me. It was not the best beginning to the first day of High School to say the least.

The list had hundreds of names on it. Not in alphabetical order, mind you. Stupid school system with their crazy tactics to help us get to know one another. I skimmed the first list of 20 for the freshman when I noticed another person standing next to me.

He was tall, somewhat skinny but very muscular boy with a bright mop of spiky orange hair on top of his head. I stared at his muscles at first, wondering how in the world he got so ripped it the first place; then I looked up at his hair. He noticed me at the hair.

"What are you looking at?" He said suddenly snapping me back to reality and causing me to turn a bright shade of red. I quickly looked down at my shoes to hide the blushing.

"Sorry- I didn't know it bothered you sir." I assumed he was a teacher due to his height.

He laughed at me slightly. I looked up at his face now. He was frowning and smiling at the same time. _How is he doing that? _I wondered to myself. I pulled myself together. "Um, sir? What's so funny if I can ask?"

He laughed even harder, now curling over as he laughed. "What's so funny? The fact that you're calling me "Sir" is what's funny kid!" He kept chuckling and straightened up. "I'm not a teacher by the way."

I stared up at him in amazement, anger boiling slightly inside of me. _He isn't a teacher? What the hell?! _I clenched my right hand into a fist and angrily punched him in the gut. The boy doubled over from the surprise and then looked up at me in amazement as if to say something like, "why'd you punch me?" or "what the hell was that for?"(They are the same thing but it is not as if his face said, "Baby I want you right here and now in this hallway.").

"What the- Why did you-?" He started to say both of the things I thought he would so I interrupted him before he got a chance to.

"Before you start letting me think you're a teacher or something let me at least know that you're around my age level!" I yelled at him as he was getting up. "I'm sorry I punched you in the gut but I just couldn't think of anything else to do in a situation like that."

"So that's what you do when you meet random strangers that accidentally trick you? You punch them?" He looked at me with those same furrowed brows that he had earlier. Didn't this guy have any other facial expressions?

"It's in my nature I guess." I said to him and then turned to continue looking at the lists. I heard him scoff next to me. I smirked. _Made you angry did I carrot-top? Well good then, my work here is done. _

I found my name and quickly wrote down the room number on my hand. "Well-"I said addressing the boy very clearly. He got the message and glanced over at me. "- it was nice to meet you Carrot-top. Maybe I will see you around again sometime. Anyways- See you!" I casually walked away leaving the boy fuming. Apparently, the name "Carrot-Top" had hit a nerve. I would have to remember that if I ever ran into him again.

I walked into the classroom and realized that my surroundings were rather familiar; the faint scent of acrylic paint, the primary and secondary color posters on the wall, the sketchbooks piled up on the side of the walls- only one place could be like this and I knew it- Art class.

I quickly sat in the nearest available seat looking around in wonder at the colors and happiness that seemed to radiate throughout the room. Inspiration struck as I pulled out my sketchbook and started to draw the boy who had been standing next to me at the lists. He was a good subject after all- and his face was still fresh in my mind- so it didn't hurt to try.

As I hunched down low to try to capture the full intensity of my work, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "You shouldn't hunch over dear- its bad for your back and it makes the artwork more smeared."

I sat up slightly embarrassed that someone had commented on my slouching. "Thank you Ma'am." I said quietly keeping my eyes glued to my artwork.

The teacher looked over my shoulder at my rough sketch of Carrot-Top. "My goodness- that's a rather good drawing you have there. Are you signed up to be in Art this year?"

I laughed slightly and looked up at her. "No Ma'am. I actually haven't been in a real art class since grade school, and I'm afraid even back then I wasn't that good."

"Honestly? Well I think you should join art this semester. You could get the chance to make those skills of yours even better." She looked around the room at all of the other students. "Now tell me, who is that you're drawing?"

"This is a guy I met this morning while trying to figure out what classroom I needed to go to. I don't even really know his name, I just figured since he was fresh in my mind I might as well sketch him the best I could." I said kind of flushed. It sounded somewhat stalkerish when I said it aloud.

"That's a very interesting method to draw people- I'll have to give that a try the next time that I go to the beach or the supermarket." She said laughing. "I'll leave you to your work now."

"Thank you Ma'am." I said. The rest of the time seemed like a blur as the Teacher- whose name was still unknown to me- took role call.

"Gerecke, Samantha?" She said looking around. My eyes never leaving the paper in front of me, I raised my hand for her to count me as present. "Ah yes, good, good. Hill, Jessie? Ingids, Harry? Ah, yes, excellent. Jones, Sierra? Kur-"

Panting and quick footsteps were heard coming from down the hallway, curious I looked up only to see Carrot-Top standing in the Art Room doorway panting and holding out a piece of paper to the teacher. "Here," He said slowly regaining his correct breathing pattern. "- the main office told me to come here. Please tell me that my name is on your list. I'm sick of running back and forth across this freaking school."

The whole class laughed slightly. I stayed silent trying to hide my face from him by slouching down again. Screw posture- this was a life or death situation.

The teacher looked on her roll call list. "Ah hah, yes, here you are my dear. Ichigo Kurosaki, class 9-A."

"Thank god." He leaned against the doorway relieved.

The teacher chuckled. "I'm pretty sure that a chair and desk would be much more comfortable than a doorway , why don't you just go take a seat?" He nodded at her and started inside the classroom.

I silently prayed to myself that he would not notice me, that he would not even see the empty seat that was next to me. My prayer wasn't answered. He saw the empty seat and took the initiative sitting right next to me. I cursed silently in my head slouching down even more and positioning my arm in a way so that he would not be able to see my face without really trying. Everything was going well until the teacher came over.

"Dear, I just told you less than 10 minutes ago about slouching over. It ruins your artwork!" She said scolding me slightly. I painfully sat up straight feeling Ichigo's eyes watching my every move. "Now that's much better. Continue on with your work now."

Ichigo and I sat in silence for more than 5 minutes. I could feel the air around me chilled with wrath. I finally turned to him and decided to speak up.

I stuck my hand out for him to shake it, realizing that my entire body was shaking with fear. "I'm sorry I punched you earlier, and that I called you Carrot-Top. But- can we start over?"

Ichigo looked from my hand to me at least 3 times then sighed. "I suppose so." He said. He stuck out his hand and shook mine. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

I laughed a little bit. "I heard. I am Samantha Gerecke. It's very nice to meet you officially Ichigo."

"You too Samantha," He said also laughing along, his eyebrows still burrowed into a permanent frown despite the slight grin on his face. "- you too."

"Please, don't call me Samantha- call me Sam."

"Are you sure? It sounds a bit boyish." Ichigo said.

"Just call me Sam!"

"I don't think I will."

I knew at that moment that it was going to be an interesting year.


End file.
